queenwillbequeenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Liar
Liar (español: Mentiroso) es la quinta canción (primera en el lado B) en algunos países, y segundo sencillo del álbum debut de la banda de rock inglesa Queen titulado Queen. Fue escrita por el cantante Freddie Mercury en 1970 cuando aún se llamaba Farrokh Bomi Bulsara. Como lo confirma la transcripción de EMI Music Publishing's Off The Record para la canción, este es el único tema de Queen, junto con Under Pressure (escrito en colaboración con David Bowie en 1981), que presenta un órgano Hammond. Es considerada por muchos como la canción que dio paso a Bohemian Rhapsody. Presenta una estructura similar al heavy metal, con juegos de voces y poderosos riffs de guitarra. En los primeros años de Queen, esta canción fue considerada como una de las presentaciones más impresionantes de un concierto en vivo, a menudo sobrepasando los 8 minutos de duración. Sin embargo, con el tiempo la canción fue quedando eventualmente excluida del setlist, excepto para la gira The Works Tour, aunque aquí la canción fue reducida a un tiempo de 3 minutos o incluso menos. Durante las presentaciones en vivo, es una de las pocas canciones donde el bajista John Deacon realiza coros claramente. Esto se aprecia en la sección donde la banda dice "all day long". Esto también se ve en el video promocional de la canción, en el cual Deacon permanece detrás de Freddie, y canta en el micrófono de éste. Paul Stanley, líder de la banda de rock Kiss, considera esta canción como su favorita de Queen. Letra I have sinned dear father, father I have sinned Try and help me father Won't you let me in ? Liar Oh nobody believes me - Liar Ooh, why don't you leave me alone ? Sire I have stolen, stolen many times Raised my voice in anger When I know I never should Liar - oh everybody deceives me Liar - ooh, why don't you leave me alone ? Liar - I have sailed the seas Liar - from Mars to Mercury Liar - I have drunk the wine Liar - Time after time Liar - You're lying to me Liar - You're lying to me Father please forgive me You know you'll never leave me Please will you direct me in the right way Liar liar liar liar Liar that's what they keep calling me Liar liar liar Ooh, let me go Listen, are you gonna listen ? Mama I'm gonna be your slave All day long Mama I'm gonna try behave All day long Mama I'm gonna be your slave All day long I'm gonna serve you till your dying day All day long I'm gonna keep you till your dying day All day long I'm gonna kneel down by your side and pray All day long and pray All day long and pray All day long and pray All day long, wow, all day long, wow All day long, all day long, all day long Yes, all day long, all day long, all day long, all day long, yeah All day long, we have lift off, ow All day long, all day long, all day long Liar liar they never ever let you win Liar liar everything you do is sin Liar nobody believes you Liar they bring you down before you begin Ooh, now let me tell you this So now you know you could be dead before they let you, aah Categoría: Sencillos de Queen